


every february, you'll be my valentine

by lunardistance



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Road Trips, Sexual Content, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunardistance/pseuds/lunardistance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Valentine's weekend, Levi and Eren head on a road trip together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	every february, you'll be my valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Reworked an old draft for the occasion. Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!

               “You! Make! Me! Feel like I’m living a—”

                “Sit down. You’re going to fall out of the car like that, and I’m not turning this car around to pick up your body.”

                Eren gives a pout entirely inappropriate for a man of his age (already legal, but still with enough traces of boyhood in him to be carded when they go drinking, much to his exasperation), but obligingly slides back into the passenger seat. When his companion pays him no attention, he results to huffing and slinging his upper body dramatically over the car door.

                Levi spares him a single glance before returning his attention to driving. “Last warning, brat: I’m leaving you to rot if you fall out of this car.”

                “Whatever!” Eren rolls his eyes. “You can’t resist me.”

                “Sure I can,” Levi returns, never taking his gaze off the road.

                “Then I’ll find a handsome stranger to hitchhike with!” Eren declares. A mischievous grin dimples his cheeks as he looms close to Levi, voice dropping to a low tone dripping with suggestion. “I’m sure the next driver that passes by won’t mind taking me for a ride.”

                He yelps as the car suddenly comes to a stop, nearly being jerked out of his seat if it weren’t for the arm that had reached out to brace him across the waist. “Levi!” Eren gasps, regaining his bearings enough to glare at the other man.

                Levi gives no response as he starts the car up again, but he does not try to hide the smirk that stretches across his lips.

                “I swear to Sina you are more passive-aggressive than a high school girl,” Eren mutters petulantly.

                “You better not be implying that I’m anything like your sister’s friends.”

                “Hell no!” Eren looks offended at the very insinuation. “Otherwise I wouldn’t be driving around with you in the middle of nowhere. Imagine the scolding I’d get from your mom.”

                Levi snorts, but sacrifices his grip on the gear stick to reach out for Eren’s hand.

 

* * *

 

                Ironically enough, it was Eren’s sister’s idea to have them take this road trip in the first place. Blessedly, Mikasa isn’t prone to inane giggling fits like some of her friends are, but that does not exempt her from the embarrassment of potentially spending Valentine’s Day with her boyfriend in the company of her brother and his lover. Jean Kirschtein is decent enough, if not a little cocky, but put him in the same vicinity as Eren and the both of them sank to the mental age of kindergarteners with the way they picked on each other. In fact, Levi swears that even Petra and Auruo’s five-year-old brat behaves better than the two of them.

                Not to mention Mikasa rarely sanctioned any alone time between Eren and himself personally, and Levi knew a good opportunity when he saw one. No way in hell would he turn down an entire weekend alone with Eren without the threat of his sister breathing down their necks.

                They finally stop at a respectable-looking town and check into the most decent motel they can find that meets Levi’s standards. Eren has to steer him away from scrutinizing the counter and frightening the poor receptionist manning it, and into their room. The accommodations are adequate (“One bed, king-sized,” Levi had enounced with relish), and some considerate staff member has even left mints on the pillows.

                Levi makes a beeline for the shower to wash off the dirt of the travel while Eren flips through the channels, trying to find something that isn’t a Mexican _telenovela_. He emerges as the credits roll for some nature documentary, clean and refreshed and clad in a single fluffy towel slung low on his waist, and relishes the way Eren’s gaze roams over him appreciatively before Levi whacks him in the ass and tells him to take a shower, too.

               They both pick out cool, comfortable clothing and head out to the town for some sightseeing. Obligatory photographs are taken with the town’s outstanding landmarks. Somehow Eren also manages to find the tackiest souvenirs Levi’s ever seen, but he doesn’t complain when Eren suggests he give one to his boss on Monday.

               (Levi ponders giving Erwin two for good measure, before deciding that the bastard might actually like them if only to piss him off. That, or just pass them on to Hanji. Hm, better pick something up for Shitty Glasses, too.)

               Some chitchatting with the locals and a healthy dose of Eren’s bright-eyed charm leads them to a homey little restaurant in a quiet corner of the town. The owners are a sweet old couple who tease them good-naturedly about honeymooning in such a small town and give them desserts on the house. The food is delicious, the wine aged just right, and Eren looks indescribably warm and tender in the soft glow of the restaurant’s candles that Levi practically pushes the bills into the smiling couple’s hands.

               They manage to get back to the motel room with little incident. It is when they reach the door that Eren drops the key, and it takes him a full minute to pick it back up because Levi is so insistent on nibbling at the sensitive spot behind his ear. They finally get into the room, locking the door shut behind them, and leave a trail of clothes all the way to the bed.

               It is in the middle of Eren laving his way down Levi’s chest that Levi realizes he is humming that ridiculous song from earlier. “Why the hell are you singing that now?” Levi raises his brow as Eren reaches his bellybutton.

               Eren strokes a hand down the underside of Levi’s length and gives an impish grin when Levi gives a low moan. “Why not? I think it’s great timing. Here, watch.”

               Levi has to keep his hips from bucking off the bed when Eren leans down to take the head of his cock into his mouth. To his utter shock, Eren begins humming the song while he sinks down on Levi’s length, all the way until his nose touches the dark curls at the base. The vibrations run down Levi’s cock, all the way up to his spine and through his entire body and it feels like there are stars bursting across his tightly shut lids with each thrum of Eren’s throat. His hand reaches out to bury itself in Eren’s hair – not enough to pull painfully, but enough to guide Eren’s mouth along him just the way they both know he likes it.

               The humming ends when Eren lets his cock slip free from his mouth, and Levi takes that as a cue for him to reach over to his bag for the lubricant and a condom. He passes the tube over, trying not to look at Eren dribbling some onto his fingers in favour of tearing at the wrapping.

               By the time he has managed to roll the condom onto his cock, Eren has two fingers firmly inside himself and is making the most delicious noises while trying to work a third in. Levi coats his fingers with lube and captures Eren’s mouth with his, gently replacing Eren’s fingers with his digits and working him open with an expertise born of practice. His fingertips find Eren’s prostate easily, sending his lover’s head flinging back against the pillows with a long, loud moan.

               Eren is practically writhing on the bed and pleading for release by the time Levi withdraws his fingers and finally pushes into him.

               They begin a familiar rhythm of rocking slowly against each other, savouring the feeling of being so intimately joined together. Eren draws his feet up to hook around Levi’s back and pushes, causing Levi to surge deeper inside of him and drawing out loud groans from the both of them.

               Levi braces himself on his forearms and picks up the pace, pounding into Eren deeper and faster, spurred on by the breathy demands of his lover. Eren meets him thrust for thrust, pushing his hips up with every pitch of Levi into him. Sweat drips in the little space left between them, adding to the slick slide of their bodies canting against each other.

               Levi’s forehead drops onto Eren’s shoulder, reaching between the both of them to tug at Eren’s cock. The added contact has Eren arching his back obscenely; the slight change in angle is enough to cause Levi to graze against a spot inside Eren that has him hollering his release into his lover’s shoulder. Levi follows soon after, groaning as Eren’s muscles clamp down on his length, and he loses himself to the wave of pleasure that crashes over him.

               They pant against each other in the aftermath, small huffs of warm breath against sweat-slick skin. Levi pulls out to a small noise of protest from Eren and rolls off the bed. He makes sure to dispose neatly of the condom, and grabs a towel before returning to a boneless Eren. He can’t help but grin at the sight of his lover so pleasantly tuckered out, not even when Eren swats at him half-heartedly for looking so smug.

               After Levi cleans the both of them up as well as he can, he slides in next to Eren, who has managed to find a relatively clean patch of the bed sheet for them to tuck under. He takes in the clean smell of the shampoo in Eren’s hair, buried under the heavy scent of sweat and sex.

               “We should do this more often,” he finds himself murmuring aloud.

               “I’ll try kicking Horseface in the balls. Maybe Mikasa will sponsor an out-of-the-country trip next time,” Eren concurs, voice already heavy with sleep.

               Levi snorts, but tugs Eren closer to him anyway.


End file.
